Forum:What DLC would you have if?
Here to talk about what we, the fans, would do if we could... for 1 and 2. Basically, I was wondering what sort of DLC you'd all do if you have the time, skills and inclination to sit down for a couple hours a day and for however long it takes, and pump out your own DLC that doesn't or wouldn't actively affect the savegame transfer for ME1 to ME2 or even ME2 to ME3. I'll start. AlexMcpherson 17:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ME1 DLC: What would you make? Here's mine: #A frickin' hover tank with a pulse weapon that you can fire at the thresher pits to bring 'em out because, you know, you wouldn't be driving on the ground which causes them to come out. Depending on who you have increases its various capabilities. i.e. soldiers let its' weapons be effective at greater range, techs let it take a lot of punishment but quicker repair, biotics the shields, etc. #Deployable barracades that you can then take down. In effect, some Tech power where you deploy, essentially, a box that you can hide behind, and duck around to take pot shots. Then you take it down when you want to move. Only one can be deployed per tech person, but they'd be big enough folded out to get your squad in. It wouldn't be flat either, a C shape Well, more like U. Or V. whichever. With mass-effect barrier type deal if you've also got a biotic in your squad. Perfect for a soldier, biotic and tech squad. snipe from cover, while your biotic shields you etc. #A new side mission, where using the above two would be needed. Once deployed inside wherever, which the entrance of would have been inaccessible to the Mako even with a run up and well timed jump, there are areas where you need to bunker up. Well, that's my ideas. *AlexMcpherson 17:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ME2 DLC: What would you make? Well.. #The shuttle, flyable. #A 'Museum' Level where you can tour the SR-1 and SR-2, with interaction on it too, i.e. "press this, to view escape pods" and the mako would be useable, i.e. approaching normandy doors in the mako would open them, to drive out into a driving area. #A weapon that doesn't use that bloody heatsink, but recharges. #A tech power that when used, spawns 10 heatsinks, or secondary power, 3 power cells. #An Armor add-on that doubles maximum carryable heatsinks, instead of the 10-percent 'off-hand' gauntlett one. That's just the ones I'd do If I had the ability and we could. *AlexMcpherson 17:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to revive an older topic but I have two things to add: First, I would add the Hanger of the Stealth-Recon 2 as a area you can access. i.e. have the Elevator Shaft actually reach that floor (which, it DOES actually already...) and in the hanger I'd have there be a training gun range type thing. Second, some (not all) of your ideas are actually doable. i.e., you can use Gibbed's Mass Effect 2 Save Editor to increase your heatsink (Thermal Clip) capacity. I got mine up to 80K spare rounds. (yes, really). I also used this to increase the rounds (If you could call them that) of my M-920 Cain PS these would be more of 'mods,' than DLC - just sayin' --Burkenation 20:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC)